Kenshin's Journal
by 873.52
Summary: this is Kenshin's Journal based on the manga. will do 1 chapter at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Warning: badly attempted sarcasm and humor. I never had much of either in the first place so my skills are a bit undeveloped.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Book 1

Ch. 1

So today, I was walking down the streets of Tokyo nonchalantly when this young girl screams my old nickname from behind.

I was shocked to be honest, didn't know how she knew. She attacked me anyway, foolish girl, thinks she's the best swordsman, or should I say swordswoman, in Japan. Have to act stupid as usual though, just to get her off my back. Kinda hurt when I crashed, but I've been through worse.

I figured out that she had mistaken me for someone else who was using my old alias for his own benefit. Couldn't fathom why he would be so stupid. The higher government officials would have noticed anyway that he was a fraud soon as they got the physical description.

Girl threw my sword, phsst. And she calls herself a swordswoman. Got no respect for weapons. Those kind never get far in their training.

Some stupid, ugly, git apparently decided to go killing in the area. That old police guy actually thought that that was battousai! Oh no, that girl. How stupid can she get? That goes beyond brave, it's idiocy. Doesn't know when to stop does she? Surprised she even lived this long. Had to go save her anyway, can't let her die, she's too young. I acted stupid so she would not have enough time to register in her brain how fast I had moved to get her out of the way.

The guy got away. He even had the nerve to scream he was _Himura _battousai. Oh the nerve! Battousai could have been enough, but **no** he had to add on the name. **My** name. He was definitely not going to get away with it now. Not with all the pointless killings and the lying.

First though, I have to get the girl back to her home before she attempts to get herself killed again. Apparently that old git calling himself battousai was also tarnishing her dojo's reputation by saying that he practiced her father's ryugi, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, and that she was trying to nail him down and force the truth out of him.

Guess it must be some kind of grudge this old guy has on her dojo. How low.

Seems the guy got what he wanted though. She's got no students left.

Though I have to admit, this dojo's motto is a joke compared to reality. I really hope that it **could** become it, but I highly doubt it. I don't know what her father was thinking when he actually thought of this ryugi.

She, or rather Kamiya Kaoru, told me that the townspeople don't even come near the dojo, fearing the name of the battousai. Cowardly people, what happened to all the courage the peasants had during the revolution?

Tells me people fear the battousai even when it's 11 years into the Meiji era.

Ouch, that comment hurt. Ah well, what did I expect anyway? Nothing less.

Trying to talk common sense into her. Doesn't work well and she goes all teary eyed and frustrated at me. Aww, poor girl thinks she's got the worst life ever. Oh well, gotta convince her not to go after that guy and leave. I'm going to go find the guy.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Can't I walk in the streets of this city without getting attacked?

Fine, I **was** breaking a law. Though I don't intend to get arrested. I was trying to think up of a way to get away without seeming too suspicious. Figured running would be the best way, but this young girl runs up to me asking me why I was still in this town.

She looks familiar. Oooh yea. That's the Kamiya girl I met last night. Didn't notice it was her for a sec since she was dressed like a girl. Woops, shouldn't have said that aloud.

Seems like the Kamiya girl is naturally hot-headed. Doesn't care who it is, if she doesn't like what that person is saying, she blows her top.

Old guy from last night is with her. Oh god! The cops let me go just because they got a bit of allowance from him. I can't believe them! What happened to honor? Pride? The sense of justice? Geez. It's a good thing for them that I wasn't a convicted mass murd-…. never mind about that. Pretend I never thought that.

Got clues from the Kamiya girl. What she says makes sense. Old guy with her says he needs to leave to cook a meal. Feels a disgusting aura around him. He can't be trusted. Kamiya girl's going to be disappointed someday. Hope it isn't anything fatal.

Despite her temper, this girl's way too trusting. It's going to cost her her life someday. She apologized to me, well, at least she has a decent conscience. She went all red so I had wondered if she had a fever but apparently she was embarrassed. I figured she was quite the emotional one.

Oh well, gotta get to the 'Kihei-kan' or whatever.

Yup, bingo. Guess it was right. They let me right in, planning to kill me.

Sometimes looking like a wimp has it's advantages, the other never expects you to actually **win**.

Got one to talk… oh, shoot. From what I hear, the big git is planning to kill someone tonight. That old guy, knew he couldn't be trusted. I'm so stupid, should've known. Got to get there fast before the Kamiya girl dies.

Hmm, at least the git knows a bit more about reality than the girl does, but that still doesn't give him the right to kill whoever he wants.

Screw keeping my skills a secret. It's either that or the girl's life. I think one would put a life in a higher priority, and I am no different.

Time to teach him a lesson. I bet even the Kamiya girl could've beaten all of his minions alone. Oh well, the git's turn. Time to live up to my reputation.

Stupid git wasn't even worth a minute of my time. His brother was even worse, just a few well-chosen words and a glare and he faints, sparing me the physical effort.

Have to leave now, the Kamiya girl will probably take a while to get over this part of her life.

What? She wants me to stay? Hmm…. maybe, I **would** like a break from wandering. I don't plan to stay for long though, the perils of my reputation is overrated.

As I said before, she really **is** too trusting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Kamiya girl's getting frustrated because no one's coming back. Well duh no, who's got the nerve after all they've said against her?

She also can't get over my age, reckons it can't be true. That annoys me. I **know** I look young for my age, but she doesn't have to rub it in my face.

Going shopping for groceries. I reckon she's dying to know why I became a wanderer. Though she's never going to admit it out loud, her expression says all. Like I said, she's the emotional type.

Errg, who does she think I am? Her personal horse? Guess so.

Oh darn, not the cops **again**. Now they're going to arrest me for having a sword.

Time to run.

Oh geez. What's with the stamina? They look like they're about to drop, but oh well, they tried their best. Guess I'll just have to get caught this time.

Hmm what's that? What are those other cops? They're stronger than the average ones, and just as much cockier. The leader, I presume, challenges to fight me. From my perspective, I would have to say he wouldn't have lasted against one of the weaker ones of the shinsengumi. Got to have to play dumb for now though. The public is watching.

Ooh, he's trying to provoke me now is it? And gosh, Kamiya girl just **has** to show up, serving as a hostage. And what! Now he's attacking the public for voicing their opinions out loud!

Okay. Now I'm provoked. They're going to regret every second of their cockiness.

Heck, I gotta say. Even Gohei could've beaten all of them single-handedly. Oh darn, forgot the crowd was there. Oh no! no! I hate being surrounded by people. Especially if their attention is on me! Have. To. Resist. Blasting. All. Of. Them. Away.

Huh? Who is that? Oh… it's Yamagata-san. He's grown a beard. At least one of us has shown signs of having grown older.

He wants me to join the police force? No thanks. I'm not going to be used as a tool again, thank you very much. Besides, I finally understood why shishou had not wanted me to go off into the war. One of the principles of the ryugi was to 'wield a sword of free will, bound by none'. I think I'll live up to that now.

So good-bye Yamagata-san. Hope that next time I see you, you aren't trying to get me to work for you. Frankly though, I don't think he expected me to join much. He should've known better than that.

Even though this sounds completely irrelevant, I'm just glad I've got more patience than five monks put together, because a normal person wouldn't have been able to live with the Kamiya girl without going insane with her stubbornness and annoying personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Oh shoot. Now all these people want to learn how to fight like **me**? Oh no, can't have that. Sorry to disappoint all these people, but I've got to decline.

Kamiya girl's mad at me now. Oh give me a break, they weren't even interested in your ryugi! Most of them wouldn't have lasted half a year! If introduced to hiten mitsurugi though, I doubt that they will last five minutes.

We're going to de-geiko because Kamiya doesn't have students of her own and she needs income.

Girl's still mad at me.

I notice a boy running up to me. Oh, he's taken my wallet. Pretty good, but that's nothing he should be proud of. Uh oh, Kamiya's noticed. Poor kid's being tackled.

I notice him screaming at Kamiya. Seems like she's found someone that could match her temper. I wonder though, why such a proud fellow would have to stoop as low as to taking other people's money.

I'll have to investigate. I'll leave the dojo early before Kamiya so she won't have to be involved in the actual fighting.

Yup, found it. I smell blood, and I hear some yelling going on. Hope he's not dead yet, but then again, if he was, there shouldn't be that familiar voice screaming rude comments to another. Have to hurry anyhow. I know I was wasting my time, but I had to try asking politely if I could come in. I would only ask once this time though. It was urgent.

As I expected, it was a no. I bet he immediately regretted that.

Had to knock everyone else unconscious. Apparently they all want to know what every commotion is about. Heck, the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat' really comes into play here, except for the 'killed' part. No, I'm over that. Never again.

Okay, last door. No time for niceties. Time for a kick. Good, just in time.

Oh god, not another cocky moron. Just because he can beat up a few thugs doesn't mean he can kick around little kids. Just for that, I made him shut up the hard way. Hope it didn't emasculate him **that** much. No, I didn't snicker there. I don't snicker anymore… wait, have I ever snickered before? Oh yes, when I was 10… okay. This is not a time for reminiscing.

Yup, this guy sure has more brains than his face lets on. Not that there's anything wrong with his face. And no, I did not snicker there.

Oh well, this kid will do well being Kamiya's student. She should be good enough for him. After all, I got to admit that she's not actually all that bad in shinai kenjutsu.

His rude behavior's going to get him into a lot more trouble than it's worth though. Oh well, it's good for Kamiya to have someone to argue with once in a while, because to put it honestly, arguments with me don't last long and aren't as loud. Unless it was with my shishou, but that's a whole different story.

Oh well. I guess today ended well enough. I wonder if she'll be fine now, and if I can be on my way now. Hmm, I want to see how the boy, or apparently Myoujin Yahiko. Gets along. I think I'll have to stay for a bit longer.

I hope I'm not going too soft.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

So today is the first day of Yahiko training with Kamiya.

Frankly, it's not going well. They are at each other's throats every second possible. At this rate, Yahiko's not going to get anywhere. He's got to learn to respect his teacher.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I doubt today is going to go well either. Oh well, guess I'll have to leave for now. Kamiya instructed me to go do the grocery shopping for I'm presuming the whole month at once. Hope the dojo doesn't get attacked when I'm gone. Then again, that doesn't happen to normal people unlike me. I'm just being paranoid.

………………..

huh? What was that? That must've been…. Oh shoot, and it's coming from the dojo too. Maybe I wasn't being too paranoid after all.

So, two of her former students got themselves tangled up in something they couldn't get out of so they sought refuge here. I agree with Yahiko, that's very low.

What as that? They're going to kill all of them? _Kill?_ Oh no, that's not going to happen.

Time for me to intervene then. Oh? One of those guys are scared? He recognized me from the fight with the cops. Guess he's smarter than his leader.

Oh, so they're going to fire at me anyway. I told you, dangers of being me is overrated. Then again, those balls are huge and easy to see. Just have to cut them and physics will do the rest. Simple as that.

Scared them enough. Bye bye.

Sent those two home. Once again, Kamiya is too nice.

And emotional.

Oh good, I guess Yahiko can help her overcome **this** part of her life. Glad he's so straightforward now. And yup, I think he's been humbled a bit.

This is all turning out for the better…. I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

This morning I was sharpening the sharper part of my blade and Yahiko was doing his daily swings when Kamiya came out all excited.

Apparently she found a source of income that would pay just for today's lunch.

The 'source' was a picture.

I swear it just looks like a piece of paper where someone randomly doodled on, but then again, maybe I'm not the type that understands artwork.

Predictably Yahiko just had to make a remark that earned him a bump on the head. I had to hold him back from doing something stupid and earning more bumps to accompany the one he had now.

Yahiko and I followed her to a restaurant called the 'Akabeko'. Judging from the name, it was obviously a beef pot restaurant.

Apparently Kamiya is a well-known customer and is a friend of the owner who is called 'Tae'. Oh god! She thought for a second there that I was Kamiya's boyfriend or something! She's 11 years younger than me for heaven's sake! Then again, I look roughly ten years younger than I really am. Maybe people don't intentionally rub that fact in my face, maybe they really _don't_ notice. That really doesn't help my already low self-esteem.

Oh god, not those so-called 'activists' again. They're getting drunk. Hope this doesn't get out of hand. Yahiko said that activist or not, they're just plain drunkards to him. I think I like his way of thinking.

I felt the presence of a moderately strong fighter in the restaurant. I assumed that he was better than Gohei, but not really anyone to worry about.

We all sat down at a table and Kamiya ordered. Hmm…. strange feeling to be sitting around with others other than for business matters. I guess I must get used to this.

Kamiya was teasing Yahiko when one of the drunkards decided to miss his original target when throwing ceramic. It came right for my head. I would've dodged it if Kamiya wasn't sitting right across from me, and she, unlike me, would not be able to react quickly enough and get hit directly in the face. Her face would get bloody and however tomboyish she may be, she was at a sensitive age and that should not happen. I guess I would have to act dumb again like always.

Ouch. That hurt quite a bit. Oh well, as long as none of the others were hurt, I really don't mind. Stupid drunkards though. They've either got no manners or no brains. Yahiko apparently thought along the same lines as me, for he decided to scream that to their faces.

Once again, I say that he is in many ways similar to Kamiya.

Tae-san, being the store-keeper, tried to stop the argument but to no avail, she was shoved away. Okay, I have concluded right there and then, they had no brains **and** no manners. Also, there is no honor in being violent towards a lady. Deep in my conscience it tells me that I have been guilty of that crime before, but hey, walking quietly up to a sleeping hitokiri is not exactly the smartest thing to do, she was lucky she wasn't killed there. Okay, back to the present.

I saw this real tall boy with spiky hair who prevented Tae-san from crashing into anything. I must admit, his hair sort of resembles a rooster. I should keep that thought to myself though. The way Yahiko thinks though, it would be mentioned anyhow.

Anyway, I figured that this boy must be the owner of the fighting aura that I felt earlier upon entering the restaurant.

He is provoking the drunkards. They're getting mad.

He is spouting some nonsense about buying and selling fights… I don't get it.

Anyway, it ended up that they were going to go fight outside the restaurant. I knew that the boy was going to win, but I wanted to see how he would. So I went to watch, along with Kamiya and Yahiko.

Apparently the boy already knows who'll win too. He's got confidence.

The other guy decides to use a hidden, sharp, piece of metal instead of using his bare hands to hit the boy. How cowardly, but apparently it doesn't faze the boy.

I must have underestimated him just a tad bit. He's pretty resistant against physical force I see. Oh well, still beatable anyhow.

Lots of physical strength too. Better than the average street thug. One of the drunkards was going to get his sword out, so I decided to shake him up a bit. Letting him know that the boy was not the only one to watch out for. In a way it gives me satisfaction when people who would probably laugh if they saw me shiver when they hear just my voice.

Apparently the tall boy wasn't blind. He has noticed that I haven't dodged the ceramic on purpose. I told him that I really didn't notice, but he didn't believe me. This boy seems interested in fighting me, but I declined.

He tells me that if I'm ever interested in fighting him, I should go to the long-houses near the outskirts of town.

I doubt I'll go.

I noticed when he turned around to leave, that he had the character 'aku' on the back of his shirt.

Strange.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

This morning I was just peacefully enjoying my tea when I felt it.

Battle aura. Plain as day.

I'm guessing it's the boy from yesterday, still wanting to fight. I go out to greet him. Apparently my theory was correct. He **did** come here to fight me. Doesn't he have anything else better to do than pick fights with others?

Uh oh…. oh shoot. He knows. And not only does he know, he knows a whole _heck_ of a lot about me. It would probably sound like only a tiny bit of information to a normal person, but for _me_…. It must've been hard to get that much information.

He probably could have talked to me in private, not blab in front of a large audience… Now Yahiko knows about my alias.

Apparently he couldn't get the information he wanted most though, like what kind of style the hiten-mitsurugi is. Well, if he fights me like he most likely will, he'll probably find out first hand.

No snicker.

And he also wanted to know _why_ a 'serial killer' like me would become a peaceful wanderer who refuses to kill.

Well, that's none of anyone's business but my own.

I noticed that there was a disgusting aura floating from right behind one of the fences. Ugh, it's the Hiruma brothers. They must've been the ones who had informed him of me in the first place. They've _still_ got a grudge against me. How low can they get?

Oh well, time for me to ask questions. I asked the boy why he seemed so psychologically wavery, why a person like him who doesn't like bullying likes fighting.

Predictably he didn't tell me.

Oh well, it was time for the Hiruma brothers to come and show their ugly faces. Kamiya deserves to know who's on her property anyhow.

That older git probably has a gun with him. The boy apparently thought along the same lines, and he demanded it from him. He took it and crushed it with his fists.

I think he doesn't give a care of what happens to his 'employers'.

We head towards the clearing by the river so as to avoid an audience.

As we were walking, I asked Yahiko if he was surprised.

He didn't need to ask me what I was talking about. Apparently he was, but it didn't really faze him much. Said that it kind of made sense for him for me to be described as the strongest.

It's good that one of my worries is out of the way.

I wonder though, what is that long weapon that that boy is carrying? He just said that it isn't a spear. What else is that long that can be a weapon? Oh yea… _that_ weapon….. pretty low probability, but still likely.

Apparently I was right in my guessing. It was a zanbatou. I saw it was pretty neglected from the usual care that it should receive.

If that is what the boy was attacking with, then he's making this battle easier than it would've been for me. I mean, doesn't he notice that the bigger the weapon, the easier it is for the opponent to see the attacks? Guess his research didn't help him as much as he thought it had.

Time to begin.

I wanted to know how much physical force he needed to be hit in to actually faze him.

It was easy to hit him, but apparently that didn't affect him as much as it would've affected one of my usual opponents.

Heck, he _and_ the Kamiya girl thinks that I actually thought that that would knock him out, and that I was in deep trouble.

I think not.

I would have to say, too much confidence could get a boy killed. He probably doesn't realize how lucky it is for him that I have sworn never to kill again.

That doesn't mean I'll be easy on him. Oh no, next time he's getting more than one lousy smack.


	7. bk2 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Book 2 (I finally found it! After being lost somewhere in the house for so long…)

Chapter 1

………………..

A wind blows throughout the clearing as we stand quietly, staring at each other. Me, just waiting for him to make the first move.

He attacks; of course his moves are easy to read, for there are only two things he can do with that thing. I tell him that, and then I attack him. Of course he is angry, and attacks me again with that huge thing. Even though I had _just_ finished telling him it was easy to read… is he really that stupid?

Well here goes, if one hit doesn't work on him what am I to do? Of course, the answer is to just hit him multiple times at once! As I assumed, that tactic worked. He is now half-conscious. I look at him lying on the ground, and tell him that there really is no point in this fight, and that we should just stop. I thought for a few moments he'll just give up and leave me alone, but then I sensed him getting all angry again. He started yelling about his taichou or whatever, and then something about the sekihoutai.

Oh, I see why he hates me now. He was part of the sekihoutai.

That was when I noticed the older Hiruma pulling out a gun. Oh gee, I guess he was more clever than I first gave him credit for. He immediately tries to shoot me, but I receive it with my sword's tsuba.

Angered that he failed to kill me, Hiruma points his gun at the kid and the girl.

That … bastard…..

And stupid younger Hiruma isn't helping my anger one bit.

That's when Sagara Sanosuke decides to get up. He gets angry at Hiruma for getting involved with 'his fight'. As he took care of younger Hiruma, I look at the older one… this one especially sickens me.

He is hopeless.

And I tell him so, quite bluntly.

Apparently he is unfazed and grins that disgusting grin of his. He gets another gun out and tries to shoot me.

I am as merciless as I can be without killing this guy. Actually, I think this might be worse than just killing him quickly. This prolongs the pain, but the pain is low enough to keep you conscious, but severe enough to keep you tortured.

Awesome, he deserves that.

Sagara Sanosuke once again gains my attention as he yells about getting serious with this fight.

I sigh… him, a survivor of the sekihoutai. I guess he at least deserves that then. So I concur, and flip my sword over to show him that.

So now, the real fight begins…


End file.
